


Puppy Love

by dragonbutts (Wayward_Dragon)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Obedience, Praise Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Dragon/pseuds/dragonbutts
Summary: In which Aerith loves her boyfriend very much.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Season of Kink





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: Obedience!

“Are you ready?” Aerith asks cheerfully- fiddling with a bottle of lube in her hands.

Zack nods happily, that lovesick puppy expression plastered across his face.

He’s cute like that, she muses. His posture is loose and relaxed where he is draped across her bed. Very naked except for a leather collar and a glass plug, currently unseen.

“First,” she says, dropping her dress to the floor and approaching the bed, “I want you to kiss me.”

Zack sits up quickly and obliges.

He’s always so enthusiastic to please- Aerith can almost _see_ the tail wag. With a pleased sigh she leans into his kiss, deepens it. He kisses her again and again before she hooks her fingers into the collar and pulls him down, laughing breathlessly.

“Ok, ok,” she says, flushed and grinning, he laughs too, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. 

“Now undress me, Zack,” She says, still laughing too much for it to sound like a order. He complies anyway.

She makes a pleased sound as he unhooks her bra right the first time- a skill she was responsible for.

His kisses work their way lower, until he captures a nipple in his mouth and swirls his tongue, getting Aerith to exhale roughly.

 _He sure knows how to treat a lady right_ , Aerith thinks as he also uses a hand to knead the other, but he’s getting distracted.

Just as she gathers the resolve to tell him to get on with it, he moves on, a hand sliding lower and lower- yes!

He fingers the band of her panties as he kisses his way down, hot breath setting her nerves alight.

Aerith maneuvers her legs so Zack can tug her panties down. Pressing a kiss to the hollow of her hip, Zack tosses them off to the side.

Aerith combs a hand through his hair, “Now how about you put your mouth to good use, puppy?”

Zack dips down like the very well trained boy he is, and gets to work.

Aerith groans, pleased, as Zack drags his tongue across her clit. It motivates him, alongside the white-knuckled grip she has on that leather choker around his neck, to carry on.

 _He is just gorgeous like this_ , Aerith thinks, pretty _pretty_ glowing eyes unfocused as he gets into the rhythm of it. He could break her in half with a pinky finger, and here he is, all compliant to her touch.

Aerith pants, hot all over for the puppy at her command.

It’s now, she decides, time to reward him a little.

“That’s it Zack,” She says breathlessly, “Now let me set you up.”

She pulls him back, and reaches shakily for the toy and the lube she had dropped at some point- she wasn’t sure when.

Slicking the toy up, Aerith says, “You ready?”

Zack makes a dreamy little ‘ _mmmmhmmm_ ’ noise. She nods and replies, “Then take out your plug and come here.”

Zack pulls out his plug, a little glass thing, pink, like many of the things Aerith owns. Getting him kneeling, she tells him, “Now take this for me, ok?”

He leans back, sinking slowly down on the vibrator she slicked up for him, panting and flushed.

She fingers herself as she watches, and he makes a quiet little groan when Aerith tells him how _well he’s taking it_ , what a _good boy_ he is.

“ _Aerith_ ,” he whines and _fuck_ thats a delicious tone of voice.

“That’s it, baby,” she says, petting his hair.

He finally bottoms out, shivering.

He just looks _so good_ like that.

“Alright,” Aerith says, “Now you can’t come until I do.”

“ _Hah_ \- challenge accepted,” Zack says, the attempt at a cocky grin is stymied by the dopey face he gets when she orders him around.

Aerith pulls a condom from the bedside table and opens it with a smile. While SOLDIERs are all rendered largely sterile from the treatments, their blood and semen still have too high of a concentration of mako to be safe. Shame, that.

Dropping down, she unrolls it on him and turns the toy on. He jerks and his breath hisses out of him. It’s on a low setting, but they don’t do a whole ton of butt stuff, it takes so much effort and planning to dodge her mother _and_ the Turks.

“Okay, Zack!” She says with a smirk.

Then she straddles him.

His eyes snap wide, and fuck she just _loves him so much_.

He takes it so well, trembling toward the end with the effort, downright _howling_ for her, but following her command.

Its enough to push her over, shaking and gasping and very, _very_ satisfied.

“Come for me, Zack,” she pants in his ear, and with a gorgeous moan, he does.

Fuck he was just the _perfect_ boyfriend.

She wished this could last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Zack Fair chugs his respect women juice.
> 
> Not my best work but it got done in only 3-ish days so im happy. Now to finish the last bingo in the row.


End file.
